


Home

by TheLordismyGod



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordismyGod/pseuds/TheLordismyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherman visits home from college for a weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post-7 ½ year old fic of Sherman and it borrows elements from multiple things. It’s sort of a sequel to the one shot ‘The Hardest Part of Love’ from ‘Of a Dog and His Boy’ by Promissa Fidel, it has elements from a post on Tumblr, and my headcanon. Enjoy.

It was a glorious Friday afternoon at MIT, and most students were crowded in the hall, dumping their textbooks and bags unceremoniously into their lockers, eager to have the weekend to its fullest.  

18 year old Sherman Peabody however was in his dorm room, packing his backpack. Suddenly the door to his dorm room opened and his roommate Eric, walked in.

He smiled as he noticed his best friend. “Oh, hey Eric. What’s up?” he said as he pulled the last of his textbooks from his backpack and put them on his shelf.

“Hey Sherman. Not much.” The brown haired and brown eyed young man flopped onto his bed. He finally turned to Sherman after a few moments. “Hey, a couple of us were thinking about going to Paul’s cabin for the weekend, it’s not too far from here and I was wondering if you wanted to go too?”

Sherman smiled and shook his head. “That sounds great but I’m actually going home for the weekend to visit my dad. I sort of promised him I would. I’ve already finished and submitted all my assignments that are due on Monday for all my classes.”

“Overachiever huh?” Eric said with a smirk.

“Well, I sorta got it from him.” Sherman said sheepishly.

“That’s cool. Man, I wish I were that dedicated to my education. Where do you live anyway?”

“Manhattan New York near the south side of Central Park. We live in a penthouse.”

Eric whistled. “Nice. What does your dad do?”

“He’s a lot of things but he’s mainly an inventor. He has his own company called Peabody Industries and we live in the penthouse at the top.”

“Wow, that must be nice” Eric said. “But isn’t New York 4 hours away?”

Sherman shrugged. “Yeah so? I’ve got a car, I can drive there.” He looked at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s 3 now, so I should be home just in time for dinner. Besides, I really want to visit him anyways, I haven’t seen him in a few months.” He smiled as he stood up and shifted his backpack higher up his shoulder. “Well, I’d better get going if I want to be there by dinnertime. See you on Monday.” He smiled and waved as he walked out the door and down the steps of the dormitory.

“See ya Sherman.” Eric said after him.

Sherman arrived at the bottom floor of the dormitory and walked out the large double doors that led to the parking lot and breathed in the cold, fall air. He walked down the steps and toward his car. As he opened the door and threw his backpack into the passenger seat and got in, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the last number he had texted. He held it up to his ear and waited.

“Sherman! Hello! I’ve missed you. How are you?”

Sherman smiled. “Hi Mr. Peabody, I’ve missed you too. I’m fine. Just about to head off now…”

“Oohh, Head off to where? Your next class?” Sherman could hear the excitement in Mr. Peabody’s voice over the phone. 

“No. Home.”

“Home? Why? Don’t tell me you got kicked out of MIT?!”

Sherman laughed and smirked. “No, no, it’s not that. Don’t you remember? You said on Wednesday if I come home this weekend you’ll go to sleep. And from what I can hear it sounds like you’re sober again…”

“Oh. That. Sherman it’s 4 hours, you don’t have to-”

But he was cut off. “I don’t care. I want to visit. Visit with Penny. Visit with you.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you in 4 hours Sherman. I love you.”

“I love you too… Dad.” Sherman smiled as he hung up his phone and started the car.

He quickly pulled into a gas station and bought a granola bar and a pop to hold himself over before pulling onto the highway that would take him home….

**4 Hours Later….**

As he pulled onto West 56th St. he noticed his father’s penthouse looming above all the other skyscrapers in the city. As he looked at it as he got closer he noticed it still looked the same.

“Well at least you didn’t do any remodeling while I was gone. Home sweet home.” Sherman smiled and pulled into the garage reserved only for Mr. Peabody. And him, of course. 

He grabbed his backpack and shut the car door. As he walked into the lobby he heard a shriek.

“Oh! Sherman! Welcome back!” Ashley, the buildings receptionist, rushed around her desk and over to him and hugged him. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too, Ashley. I’m just visiting.” Sherman hugged back.

She looked at him. “But wasn’t the midterm break a few weeks ago?”

“Well, yes. But I spent that with my friends, we had a great time.” He grinned. “I managed to complete all my assignments so I have no homework at all. Now, I’m just visiting for the weekend and intend to make the most of it.”

Ashley smiled. “Well I’m sure your father will be very happy to see you. He’s actually been a little restless and irritable since you left a few months ago. I think I even saw him drunk recently. Seeing you should do him some good.”

Sherman nodded at the elevator. “Do you know if he’s home?”

“He was earlier but then rushed out mumbling something about “the finest restaurant” but he came back a few minutes later.” Ashley said as she walked back to her desk and Sherman followed her.

“Great, well I’ll see you around. Bye Ashley.” Sherman opened the elevator and hit the button he knew all too well.

“Bye Sherman.” Ashley smiled and waved from her desk.

Sherman entered the passcode that would allow him access to one of the two locked floors at the top of the building and pulled his backpack off as he waited for the elevator to ascend and for the doors to open. They finally opened and he stepped out. He almost fainted with happiness as the sight and smell of the home he had known for 17 years. But he kept his composure as he walked out of the elevator and into the hall.

“Mr. Peabody? Dad? I’m home!” He called.

“Sherman!” He heard the unmistakable sound of his father’s voice coming from the kitchen. Then he heard a scuffle and his father came racing around the corner and toward him on all four paws.

Sherman was startled. He had never seen his father do that except for when he was really scared. But he smiled as he had just enough time to realize what he was going to do and let his backpack fall to the floor as the beagle leapt into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’ve missed you my little puppy.” Sherman smiled as he could feel his father’s tail wagging at a million miles a minute.

“I’ve missed you too Dad.” Sherman could feel their glasses colliding and his chin getting tickled by the fur on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his father’s small form.

Mr. Peabody leaned back and smiled as he looked him in the eyes. “You haven’t grown that much since I dropped you off a few months ago.”

Sherman looked at him and laughed. “Do you know how clichéd that statement is? And I think you stop growing around 18 anyways.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here.” Peabody planted a kiss on his cheek before jumping out of Sherman’s arms with his usual grace and placing his arms behind his back.

“I trust you had a good drive?” He asked as he began walking toward the living room.

“Yeah, if you don’t count the 3 accidents I got in then yeah, it was good.”

Peabody spun around.

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Sherman quickly added while leaning down to pick up his backpack and laughing.

Peabody smiled. “Don’t scare your old dog of a father, who knows if I could get a heart attack.”

Sherman glared at him. “Don’t say things like that. I don’t know what I’d do if you died.”

Peabody smiled fondly at him. “The same to you Sherman.”

“Come on, I prepared your room.” He motioned for Sherman to follow him and led him down the hall to their rooms.

Peabody opened the door to Sherman’s bedroom and Sherman walked inside.

“It looks exactly the same way I left it.” He said looking around. 

“Yes, I just changed the sheets on your bed and made it, you left it messy the day we left.” Peabody said with a smirk as he stood in the doorway.

“Haha.” Sherman threw his backpack on the bed and sat down on it.

“So you’re just here for the weekend then?” Peabody asked after a few moments.

“Yeah, I was thinking about leaving at 7 on Sunday, that will give me enough time to get back there and sleep and be up to catch my first Physics class at 9.”

He turned and laid back on the bed with his head against the headboard and heaved a heavy sigh. “Oh, it’s so good to be home.”

Peabody walked over to the bed and scrambled onto it beside him.

“So how has MIT been? I want to hear everything.” He propped himself up on one paw and looked at Sherman excitedly.

“Well, it hasn’t been too hard, that advanced Calculus course you gave me when I was 17 surely helped. And I made friends with my roommate, Eric. He’s probably my best friend. We have a lot of the same classes too, so that’s nice.”

Peabody suddenly clambered onto Sherman’s chest and propped his head up on both paws.

“Have you met any girls?” He asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

Sherman groaned. “Nooo, I haven’t made any girlfriends there, I’ve only been there for a few months. Besides, I already have Penny, we’ve been Skyping whenever I have time”

“Now, about you…” He slowly reached a hand out and began gently scratching Peabody behind the ears.

Peabody’s eyes started drooping and he moaned in pleasure. “Mm, Sherman, that feels so good.”

“I DO want to hear that story about when you almost lost me in the cretaceous period when I was 2”

Peabody laid his head on Sherman’s chest. “Oh, well it wasn’t that bad.”

“Ha! You made it sound like it was. A meteor hitting right when we were there must’ve been pretty bad.”

“Well basically what happened was the scientists had miscalculated when the meteor had hit that made the dinosaurs go extinct. I thought we had arrived a few years before it did. We arrived a few HOURS before it did. I was taking some pictures and you were playing in the dirt nearby and you looked like you were totally enamored with those rocks that I figured I could snap a few photos. After I finished taking the photos I turned around and you weren’t there. I frantically looked through the foliage around us but couldn’t find you. Then I heard it. From the sound and the resulting earthquake I knew it was the meteor. I quickly found you after that simply because the sound would be terrifying to ANY two year old and we quickly rushed to the WABAC and observed the event from space.”

Sherman was still scratching Peabody’s ears and Peabody looked like he was about to fall asleep on Sherman’s chest.

“Well that must’ve been a heart racing adventure.” Sherman said after a few moments. “I think I would’ve rather gotten crushed by a meteor than eaten by a dinosaur.”

Peabody looked up at him. “Sherman, I have never taken you anywhere near T-rexes or any other carnivorous dinosaur, I’ve only ever taken us up close and personal with the Apatosaurus’s and other herbivorous dinosaurs. We have only ever observed T-rexes and other carnivorous dinosaurs through the safety of the WABAC.”

“Oh! I just remembered!” He said suddenly.

Peabody jumped off him and landed on the floor. “I figured we’d better make the most of the time you have here, so I made some reservations at the BG Restaurant on the 7th floor of the world-famous Bergdorf Goodman department store for dinner.”

“Oh, Mr. Peabody you didn’t have to-” Sherman tried but was interrupted.

Peabody gave him a solemn look. “For my son, only the best will suffice.”

Sherman smiled as he got up and they walked out the door together.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
